The cover window of a portable electronic device, such as a pen-based “tablet” portable computer, is subject to damage. For example, extensive use may scratch the window, or the window may be cracked or broken during the rigors of portable use. Repair of a worn or damaged cover window is often expensive, and often requires a user of the device to return it to its manufacturer, leaving the user without the use of the device for an extended period.
There is a need for a way to repair or upgrade the cover window of a portable electronic device with minimal inconvenience and cost to the user.